Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 2: Part 1
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The second book! We pick up where we left off...Missy's gone and the others are heavy hearted and faced with new challenges. R&R!
1. Guilt and Grief

Gifts and Sacrifices

Shattered Confidence

Part One: Planned Downfall

Chapter One: Guilt and Grief

Buddi and Sunni had been crying a while. Then, Buddi heard a voice call out,

"Buddi! Sunni!"

Buddi lifted his face, tears spilling down his cheeks. He saw her in the distance, a silhouette. But that voice was the same. It was her.

Ursa.

Buddi looked at Sunni. He looked at himself. He was the fault. He had caused this. If he hadn't…. For once Buddi gave no care to his age. He leapt up and ran to Ursa, his feet slapping across the ground. Tears had begun to trickle down his cheeks again and he felt his breath coming in strangled gasps. Ursa heard him and turned. Buddi leapt up and Ursa caught him in her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, shrieking,

"Mama Ursa!"

Ursa was so shocked at hearing his old nickname for her that she nearly dropped him. He was wailing, sobbing. Ursa felt any pride she had to be tough evaporate and she knelt to the ground and hugged the boy gently.

"Buddi what is-"

Then she noticed Sunni. The girl's eyes were red and puffy and Ursa could tell that if Gruffi or Grammi had been there, she'd be doing the same thing Buddi was doing. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. Her voice was obvious clogged with sobs because of the way Ursa heard her breathe.

"Sunni, what happened?"

Sunni couldn't say a thing. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, weeping. Using one hand, she just gestured down and revealed Alina. Ursa's heart stopped. Buddi saw that and forced himself to leave her. She walked over to white gummi's body and turned her over. Her eyes were closed. The girl's face was paler than it was before. Ursa knew that Buddi would not have been weeping, doing nothing if she wasn't dead. If she wasn't gone. Ursa had cared for that girl. Like she did for the other Barbics, as a close friend. Although the love Missy had from Ursa was not nearly as great as the love Buddi had from Ursa. Ursa knew that the girl had recently had become like an older sister to Buddi, an older friend, and that he would _not_ have just let her die, but she checked the girl's neck anyway.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Ursa swallowed. Her heart felt heavy but she forced herself not to let her weakness show. "Someone needs to get the others. We have to take the…body back to Ursalia."

Sunni leapt up and Ursa could see that she wanted to get away from the sight as soon as she could. Ursa nodded and the girl ran off. It would only take a few minutes for the others to get there. In the meantime, Ursa stayed by the girl's body. Buddi walked away and sat by his self. It was a few minutes before the trickling of light started to appear over the distance. Only when she saw lights in the distance did Ursa turn. 

The others were here.

Gritty walked over and Ursa nodded, solemnly towards the white hybrid. Gritty met her eyes but she nodded, sadly. Gritty nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. Ursa drew away but gestured again. Gritty nodded and motioned to two of the Barbics, the two guards. Ryo and the other guard came over and wrapped a sheet over the girl's body. Then, without a word and in unison, they lifted her body and carried her back. It was a sacred ritual. It had to be done carefully which was why Ursa had not done it by herself. Ursa waited for the group to leave. Then, she turned to Buddi.

He had sunk to the ground, hugging his legs and his face buried in his arms, sobbing. She walked over to him and lifted his chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. She normally would be scolding him for crying but death was a reason to cry. 

"Buddi," she drew him closer to her. "What happened?"

Buddi swallowed and she could hear the way he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He swallowed two times more before he started to talk, haltingly.

"I…we came out to try and see if we could figure out what the commotion was. But she was here. That…that demon. From my visions. She attacked. I…we ran. But Sunni tripped so I carried her-"

"You carried her?" Ursa asked him incredulously. "Buddi, she must weigh at least as much as you do."

Buddi nodded. "But I couldn't carry her far. She attacked us again and this time she hit. See?"

Buddi rolled up his sleeve to reveal a burn that looked to Ursa to be at least second degree, definitely first. Ursa fingered the singed fur around it but stopped as the cub winced. Buddi seemed hardly able to get the next part out,

"She…she attacked us because she said that we were the only getting the visions. because…because…"

"Spit it out, Buddi."

Buddi finally drew on all his strength and squawked,

"BECAUSE WHEN WE GROW UP WE'RE THE ONES THAT WILL ALTER THE FUTURE!"

Ursa froze. Buddi went on,

"She said we couldn't alter it if we never grew up! She wanted us but then Missy flung herself in the way. Celina vanished, like she planned that. If we hadn't been out here, missy wouldn't have died. It's my fault! It's my fault Ursa! MAMA URSA, IT'S MY FAULT!"

He flung himself at her again. Fear froze Ursa's heart. She instinctively began to feel Buddi all over, searching for wounds. Finding none, save a few cuts and scratches, Ursa held him close to her, grateful that he was alive. Celina wanted him. That was who she wanted, but why hadn't she attacked as he sat by Missy? She had a plan behind this, Ursa could feel it. 

But right now, she mainly felt Buddi's body shaking with sobs as he wept into her chest. Her heart went out to him. As she looked at him, she saw a frightened child, her little one. He may have been a Barbic but he was still mortal and capable of feeling pain…mentally and physically. He may have been as brave as any other but he was also sentimental, and thrived on emotions, just as she did. She did not admit it but she loved all the others, deeply. Deeply as best friends and Gritty had her love as a sister, although she wasn't related to him. But she didn't know what she'd do if something were to happen to Buddi. Buddi had a special kind of love, a unique place in her heart. A place for her little one. Buddi was her little one, her baby. And right now Ursa knew that it was the emotions that were killing him. She pulled him into her lap and caressed his hair.

"No, it's not your fault. Baby, it isn't your fault."

Buddi stared at her, shocked. She'd called him 'Baby.' The first time she'd used that nickname in almost six years. But it felt good. The pain was so great, it burnt. He shuddered and felt her hands smoothing his hair, and her voice cooing to him,

"Shh, Baby. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. Shh, Baby, Shhh."

"But…if we hadn't…if I'd have just listened to you…Missy wouldn't..'

"Hush, Baby." Ursa picked him up as she stood and eh wrapped his legs around her waist. Ursa was rather surprised herself. She'd just started calling him baby. She hadn't thought of any other name. At this moment, he was a child that needed a comforter, his mother figure, rather than a teacher that taught him to be tough. Normally, Ursa was tough, stern, but with some understanding and softness. But now, as she saw her baby, her little one, so terrified and frightened, and so self-doubting…so self-accusing, she let her love for Buddi overtake her. She kissed his forehead and moved her arms to support his weight. Buddi looked at her, tears staining his face.

Ursa was hurting herself, but Buddi far more so. She started to walk back to Ursalia, slowly. Sunni most likely would have used the Gummiscope to call the others by now. Which was good. Missy had been half-Glen. They had a right to know. Buddi looked at her a moment more, before pressing his cheek against her chest. He would normally have been embarrassed by his behavior and Ursa normally would not have tolerated it. But this was a special circumstance. 

Someone had just died.

Buddi stayed that way until they got back to Ursalia and even then as they walked in, he refused to let go of her hand.

* * *

"And that's what happened," 

Sunni leaned deeper into Grammi's arms, who smoothed her golden hair. Sunni was crying. Tears made fresh tracks down the already present stains on her cheeks. The Glens had come immediately when they got Sunni's terse message. "To Ursalia. Now."

Then, she'd told them everything. How the woman had attacked her, Buddi carrying her, his bravery and loyalty to her, and finally why she got the visions. Saying that the reason was because this woman wanted her dead was the hardest thing she'd ever said. She'd seen the horror light up in her friend's eyes. Then, she'd added that Buddi was another target. Grammi had taken that opportunity to pull the girl into her lap. Then, finally, Sunni told them how Missy had sacrificed herself to save her and Buddi.

Telling them she was dead was the second hardest thing she had to do.

Sunni gathered her strength and said, "I want to wake up. I want to wake up and find that this is all a dream. That Alina's still alive."

"Alina?" Gruffi asked her, his eyes soft and comforting a change from their usual sternness.

"Missy's real name." A voice called. The group turned.

Ursa and Gritty were standing at the door. Sunni looked directly at Ursa.

"How's Buddi coping?"

Ursa sighed deeply and massaged her temples. "I wish I could say he _was_. He's in his room and I'd still be with him but someone needs to plan the arrangements."

Gruffi leapt up. "Go to Buddi, Ursa. We can handle that."

Ursa's eyes flashed. "We Barbics have our own ways, we cremate our lost ones."

Gruffi narrowed his eyes. "We bury ours."

Grammi's eyes followed the two leaders as they started their general bickering.

"Alina's half Glen!"

"She's also half Barbic!"

"You _burn_ your dead?"

"It frees their souls."

"It makes them ashes."

Before the two could say another word, Grammi broke in,

"Stop it! Can't you two get along…for Alina's sake?"

The two leaders looked at one another, neither one wanting to give, neither one wanting to back off.

And neither one was showing signs of it either. 

Zummi pulled Gruffi back a little bit and Gritty grabbed Ursa's arm and held it tightly. The two leaders were obviously still tense with one another but they were slowly letting the horror sink in. And they were arguing over such a trivial matter? They had some nerve.

It was Cubbi that spoke, although he was obviously distraught.

"Why not do both? If she's half of each than she's a mix."

The leaders turned to the cub. It was Gruffi that said it,

"What do you mean, Cubbi?"

"Exactly what I said. Cremate her but bury the ashes."

The two groups looked at each other. 

"Ursa? Does that suit you?"

Ursa nodded and met Gruffi's eyes. "Yours?"

He nodded back and then said, "but before the cremation, it's our tradition to bid final farewells."

Ursa gave him an affirmative nod. "Understandable. It's our tradition to stand by and wait until the ashes are all that's left. We have to relate on what they meant."

Gruffi nodded.

Then, each leader went their separate ways, for separate preparation.

* * *

"No! Leave me alone!"

Ursa sighed and tugged at Buddi's door. She found it unlocked so she entered. She found the cub sitting at the window, staring outside but saying nothing. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The cub turned. He saw the sorrow on her face, but also the determination and strength that was unique to her alone. He shook his head, knowing what she'd say.

"Buddi, it's tradition. You know that. You _have_ to attend."

Buddi wiped the tearstains on his face. "But it hurts."

Ursa nodded. "I know Buddi."

Buddi suddenly leapt at her, angry. "I don't understand you! How can you be so calm and cool when one of your friends just died? How can you not cry?"

Ursa met his eyes. "I don't cry Buddi. At least not outwardly."

She sat down by him and patted her lap. Buddi, no longer worrying about what appearances and actions said, climbed into her awaiting arms and let her cuddle him. She held him close to her chest and soothed him as best she could.

"Just because you don't see tears on my face, doesn't mean I'm not hurting…or crying."

Buddi looked up at her, tears falling down his cheeks again. She gave him a sad smile and wiped some away with her thumb. He laid against her chest, fighting to slow the tears if not stop them. Ursa spoke again,

"Baby, just because you don't _see_ me cry doesn't mean I'm _not_. I'm the leader. People expect their leader to be perfect and invincibly strong…everything they aren't. I put up the hard face to give hope to all you. To give you strength. But know this, baby. I'm crying in my heart."

Buddi nodded. "Sorry, Ursa. I just…I…I never knew it hurt so much."

"The pain'll dull, baby. I promise that."

Buddi looked at her, "You're being so caring to me. Usually you'd be yelling that I'm a Barbic and that _Barbics_ don't _cry_."

Ursa smiled. "You know me, Buddi. You definetely know me. But death is always harmful and it always hurts. Barbics are tough but we _aren't_ heartless."

She gave him a smile. "You need my strength right now. So I'm here to give it."

Buddi nodded again. Ursa slowly picked him up and sat him on his feet before getting up herself. 

"Now, are you ready to come?"

Buddi met her eyes. "If you stay with me."

"Huh?"

"Please…don't make me watch it alone. I want you with me,"

Ursa took his hand in hers, his little fingers in her larger ones. 

"I'll stay by your side."

* * *

"go Sunni."

Sunni looked ahead. The other Glens had paid their final respects, said the last things they needed to say to alina. Sunni was last. She looked ahead at her friend. The Barbics had cleaned her off. But she was so cold, so lifeless. It made sunni weak in the knees. But this was her duty. She ahd to dot his.

"Alina…"

Sunni knelt by the girl and the others clsoed the door to give privacy.

"Alina..Missy…Ali…I don't know what to call you by but I do know this: You were my friend. I wanna tell you how much you menat the short time I knew you. But I don't have the time."

Sunnis ighed. This was hard. This was _so_ hard.

"I..I…I just wanted to say…thanks for saving my life. And being my friend."

With that said, Sunni got up and ran out, unable to ebar it anymore.

* * *

Buddi watched Ursa as she stepped out toward the other Barbics. Alina was lying on a platform, covered with oil and twigs were placed beneath her. Ursa took a breath and then said to the others, in Barbic,

"We all have to go at some point but I never expected Alina to have to leave us so soon. But Alina, I know that your soul can hear me. I'm telling you this now. We won't forget you, nebver could. You're half Barbic in body…full in spirit." Ursa closed her eyes, a gesture of respect and the others mimiced her. Ursa turned to her best friend,

"Gritty?"

He nodded and lit the twigs beneath her. Ursa made her hand into a fist and placed it diagonial across her chest, her balled hand on her heart. The others followed her gesture, it was a sign of respect. Buddi mimicked Ursa but he was fighting the tears in his eyes. Ursa put her free hand on his shoulder. He leaned against her. 

There were no tears in Ursa's eyes but Buddi could see the pain in them, the heartbreak.

Buddi closed his own eyes and let the tears come, silently as the flames danced over his face.


	2. Last Will and Request

Chapter Two: Last Will and Request

Buddi sat in bed, wrapped in his covers and tried to fall asleep. In fact, he'd been trying for several hours. But nothing worked. Finally, seeing that he wasn't going sleep anytime soon, Buddi had taken out a book and tried to read. He had a few books, typically ones that Ursa had acquired through the years. One he really liked as it had all the Barbic legends in it. When he was younger, he liked to have Ursa read it to him but now he could read it himself. Normally, it helped a great deal but tonight he could not fall asleep. It had passed midnight a few hours ago.

"Buddi? Are you still awake?"

Buddi looked up as Ursa came in. He nodded and Ursa took the book from his hands. She took a glance at the cover and smiled.

"I chose well with this one, didn't I?"

Buddi nodded. Ursa took his hood off his head and put it along with the book onto Buddi's side table. She gave the cub a gentle grin. 

"I know that it hurts, Buddi but you need to sleep you know,"

Buddi nodded. "I tried. I can't."

Ursa gave the child a sympathetic look. Finally, she turned off the lamp, leaving the two Barbics in the dark. Buddi felt her grab him by the temples and gently push his head down into her lap. She started to slip her fingers through his thick hair, letting it slide in-between her fingers. Buddi closed his eyes.

"Good boy," Ursa praised him, gently. She had very good sight, even in the dark. "Sleep'll help Buddi."

"I know, Ursa." He replied as she kept smoothing his hair. "But it's so hard…it hurts. How can I _possibly_ have a right to my dreams when Alina got hers erased…because of me?"

"Buddi Barbic," Ursa's voice was terse, tense and determined. "I don't want to hear you _ever_ _ever_ say that again. Understood? It was _not_ your fault!"

"But if I had-"

Ursa gave his head a good whack. "I said stop it Buddi. You were not responsible for Alina's death. She died because it was her time."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why was it her time? Why did she have to die?"

Ursa gave him a smile and soothed his hair another time and stroked the fur on his face. It was soft, like a Glen Gummi's or a rabbit's. It would smooth as he grew. While it was soft, it carried his innocence. As long as it was soft, he was a child. A little one. She swallowed and answered her Buddi.

"Everyone has to go sometime, Buddi. It's something that you have to learn to cope with. Barbics have to go eventually. Everyone does."

"I know."

Ursa smiled. "The death of a friend and fellow warrior always hurts Buddi and always will hurt, no matter how old you are."

Buddi nodded but he was getting tired. He could feel his eyes dropping. 

And Ursa smiled as she saw it.

"Getting tired?"

Buddi shook his head but slowly. Ursa didn't buy it. She laid Buddi down under his covers again and still stroked his hair, even as he laid with his cheek in his pillow. She soothed him a few more minutes until she heard his heavy breathing for at least three minutes.

Then, she got up and left, taking one last glance at her baby before going to bed herself.

* * *

Buddi looked around, at a barren landscape. It was midnight black, just as the landscapes before had been. It was colder this time though. It was as if someone was releasing all the cold of the world into this concentrated area. He shuddered outwardly and then felt his blood freeze in his veins.

There she was again,

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me yet. Far from it."

Celina gave him a delicate smile, an evil smile and then the skeletons rose again. Only this time, he saw Alina…scorched. Her face was pitch black, the fur hung in clumps. Her eyes were shrunken, drawn back into her skull. He could see her bones in her arms.She grabbed him by the neck and breathed in his face. The smell of rotting flesh invaded his senses. It was so strong that Buddi fought an urge to vomit. 

"You made me die!" she hissed, smoke coming out of her mouth. Blood dripped down her chin. She tightened her grip on the cub's neck. Buddi put his hands to her decaying paws and tried to pry them off. They cracked beneath his fingers. Buddi stared at Alina. Her eyes were so dark, so emotionless. Tears slid from his own eyes and made trails down his cheeks.

"I…I didn't…know…you'd…fol..l..ow." he gasped out. Alina growled, low in her throat and tightened her grip, her supernatural strength crushing the air from his lungs. "I didn't…wa..n..t…you…to…die!" Alina tightened her grip again, until Buddi's cheeks and eyes bulged and he heard his bones start to bend in his neck. His lips turned dark blue. 

"But I did, didn't I?"

Her voice was different, raspy. Buddi forced strength into his failing sight. Alina's hair went from white to midnight black. Her eyes became darker and darker. Soon, he was not looking at a dead Alina but Celina. She smiled and pressed deeper and deeper into the cub's neck, choking the life from him…

"AHHH!"

Buddi sat up; heart pounding and sweat pouring down his body. He looked around. He was in his room, he was safe. He started to gasp for air, drawing it into his lungs with difficulty. He put a hand to his heart and tried to slow its rapid pace. He swallowed hard.

"A dream, just a nightmare."

"Was it, Buddi?"

Buddi looked up, his heart jumping to humming bird speed. He looked around but saw no one, nothing. Then, he heard that crack. Trembling so violently, he felt that he'd collapse, he focused on his mirror.

The glass was cracked. 

Then, his own disoriented reflection shifted more, grew taller, darker. Buddi grasped his sheets in between clammy palms. Celina grinned at him. Then, she ran her hands down the glass. The surface cracked more and a bit tumbled to the ground. A slender black hand stretched through and seemed to stretch to him. 

Blood began to puddle on the ground. 

Celina took a step closer and began to slip through the glass. 

Buddi leapt up and flew to the door. His hands were so sweaty that the knob wouldn't turn. He glanced back fearfully. Celina's white teeth flashed, revealing her evil smile. Buddi jerked the door and it sprung open. Not caring anymore, he raced down the hallway, shrieking,

"MAMA URSA!"

* * *

Sunni stared at the landscape around her. It was black, darker than space. She swallowed hard. She could feel the icy chill in the air. The winds were swift and sent her hair flying behind her. Her eyes were hardly seeing anything. It was too dark. But the main cold was the ice coating on her heart. The coating of fear that doubled when she heard that voice,

There she was, that woman…

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me yet. You're far from it Gummi."

The woman snapped her fingers and the ground under Sunni's feet split and spears of rock shot up. The sharp dagger-like points cracked and shattered until they formed hands and a body.

Splits appeared in the stone, almond shaped ones. Dark red eyes glared at her and a familiar voice hissed at her, like a cobra,

"It's your fault, Sunni Gummi." The stone flaked off and revealed Alina who picked the girl up by her hair. "You caused my death."

"I…I didn't want you to die. When you did, it shattered my heart!"

"But you did nothing to help me!"

"I…I…I didn't know what to do."

"Well, you won't live to regret it.'

At those words, Alina moved her hands to Sunni's neck and electricity flowed through the Gummi's fingers until they penetrated Sunni's skin, making it burn. Alina's voice rasped at her,

"Now, you know how _I_ felt! Burn Gummi! Burn!"

Sunni felt her skin start to throb and burn, like a red-hot iron was against it, scalding her skin and burning her fur. She tried to pull the girl's hands away but her hands were scalding hot. Blood started to run down Sunni's throat. She started to stammer,

"Ali…Alina…I.."

"You what?"

Sunni opened her eyes. Alina's eyes went to a pitch black and her fur turned to pale white skin and her hair to midnight black. It flew up and over her head, like a coal waterfall. She laughed and let more energy flow into the child's skin until all the nerves went numb…

"NOOO!"

Sunni sat up swiftly, her heart a hammer in her chest. Sweat had drenched her fur and skin and her nightclothes clung to her like honey. She took a quick glance around before she remembered that she was in Ursalia. But that did not change the fear.

"Scared, child?"

Sunni's heart stopped, frozen with fear. Looking up, she saw a sneering Celina.

"Afraid?"

Sunni couldn't think, she was too terrified. Finally, she did the only thing she _knew_ she could do:

"Grammi! Grammi! Help!"

Celina cursed as she heard the footsteps of an adult.

"Drats, Grammi to the rescue again." She smiled at Sunni, evilly. "Just know that I'm still here…and always will be."

The figure disappeared as the door clattered open and a brown Gummi in a blue nightdress ran in.

"Grammi!" Sunni flung herself at the older Gummi, trembling. Grammi stared at her. She had not seen Sunni so afraid since…she'd never seen her so afraid. The girl was shaking like a leaf.

"Sunni, my word, what's wrong?"

Sunni tried to tell but only managed to get out the fact that Alina blamed her and tried to kill her. Grammi soothed her hair and then spoke softly,

"It isn't your fault Sunni. And Alina doesn't think so either."

Sunni looked up. "How…how do you know?"

Grammi smiled. "I should have showed you this earlier but now will do. We found two letters in Alina's room. One to you and one to Buddi. Here's yours." Grammi reached into the drawer at the bed's side. Withdrawing a small envelope, she handed it to the cub.

Sunni looked at the envelope. It was wrapped in a sketch of crystals and roses. Across the front, in fancy text was written:

_My Eternal Wish_

Sunni swallowed and opened it. A small package fell out. Sunni held it in one hand and unfolded the letter. It was long but not huge, lengthwise. But it had Alina's sketches all over it. Sunni swallowed, leaned against Grammi and started to read, to herself. But she read aloud to break the silence.

Dear Sunni,

My sixth sense has always been a curse to me but I'll use it to an advantage right now. I don't know how but I don't think that I'll be around much longer. In case, I'm not here to say these things, I'll let you read them. I know that you'll blame yourself. Don't. Death is always in life. Life is a mix of sorrow, pain, and happiness. I never had much of the latter, but I wish you better. 

I want you to know that I love you. Like a little sister. I lost all my family at the tender age of six. I had to grow up. But I don't want you to. Stay young and carefree. You and Buddi. You're both very mature but I want you to stay young at heart. Have fun with your life. What's life without joy?

I know that my time's short. I always knew that I'd die young. I knew that when I met you. Now, I want you to listen to me in this aspect. Death will come. You can't stop it but it will _never_ be your fault. NEVER! I know you and Buddi. You'll blame yourselves. But I'm giving you an order: Don't. I don't want you to.

That's my final request Sunni Gummi: Live your life.

Remember me. Open your package. And remember me.

Alina Gummi

Sunni took the pouch in her hand. On top of it was written: _'My only tie to my mother… which I'm now passing onto you.' Sunni opened the package slowly. A silver necklace fell out onto her palm. It was the necklace that Alina never took off. Sunni stared but felt her self-doubt and blame fade._

"She doesn't blame me does she?"

Grammi smiled. "Of Course not."

Sunni slipped the necklace over her head. But the fear was still there, fear of Celina. Sunni clutched the chain of silver and swore warmth went through her body, like Alina was hugging her soul and heart and lending her strength she needed.

* * *

"MAMA URSA!"

Ursa blinked as her door was flung open. A trembling cub came barreling in and threw himself at her, hugging her around the waist. Ursa fumbled for her light and flipped it on. Buddi was shaking like a leaf, and his face was pure snow white. She could feel the tremors in his body and he tightened his grip on her.

"Buddi! What in the world is this about?"

At first, the cub couldn't answer. His face was buried in her chest and he was shaking too badly to answer lividly. Finally, Ursa pulled him up and rubbed his back, as she had when he was younger. He swallowed and tried to get his words straight.

"Buddi? Tell me."

Buddi nodded. "Isawheragain.Alinawasthereandshewantedtokillme.Shesaiditwasallmyfau-"

"Whoa!" Ursa grabbed his cheeks. "Slow down."

Buddi nodded. Gradually, he told her what he saw but he left out the part about Alina. Ursa was smoothing his hair by the end of the story. She gave him a kiss on the temple, any kiss by Ursa was rare, and said, with much more sympathy than usual,

"It's a dream, baby. It was only a dream."

Buddi shuddered. "But…but I _saw_ her in the mirror. I saw her!"

Ursa smiled at him. "Buddeums, baby, I think you're imagining things."

"But-"

"Shh," Ursa hugged him. "Now, why don't we go back to-"

"NO!" Buddi clutched her tightly. "NO! Mama Ursa, don't make me go back! I don't wanna!"

Ursa was struck dumb. She narrowed her eyes, appalled at his childish fear, "Buddi, you're a Barbic! Stop acting this way!"

"I'm sorry, Mama Ursa. But I don't want to. I know what I saw. She's waiting for me! I know she is!"

Ursa felt her anger vanish and she let her love overtake her again. "Buddi? Baby?"

Buddi looked at her. She patted a section of her bed by her. "Come here, baby."

Buddi consented and Ursa wrapped her arm around him. Buddi snuggled deep into her and Ursa draped her quilt over the cub. He swallowed and tried to sleep but he was too scared. Ursa kept her arm around him. Her touch helped. He drew close to her, took in her smell. She would always have that particular scent to her. It was comforting.

"Ursa?"

"Hmm?"

Buddi looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting this way. You're right…I _am_ a Barbic. But I'm not acting like it."

Ursa shrugged. "Everyone gets scared Buddi. But you're right. You _aren't_ acting like one. And I know why."

"Then why?"

"Because of two things: You still blame yourself for Alina's death. And two: there's something you aren't telling me."

Buddi stared at her. She was good. She'd raised him, was raising him. She always knew what he was thinking it seemed. She didn't always understand it but she could _always_ tell when he was withholding something. She gave him a stern look. "And I want you to tell me what."

Buddi looked at her. She nodded.

"Okay, I told you the truth when I said Celina was choking me. But I left out something."

Ursa nodded. "I thought so, Buddi. Tell me now. Or go back to your own room."

Buddi grew faint with fear at that thought. He clutched Ursa tighter and she could feel the cold sweat that had drenched his clothes. He swallowed and started to talk,

"It…was that same dark landscape. Then, there she was again…that woman…Celina. She told me, "Don't think you've gotten rid of me yet. Far from it." Then, those skeleton hands came again, yanking at me…one grabbing me around the neck. It…it…was Alina."

Ursa sat up and pulled Buddi into her lap. Buddi curled into a fetal position, drawing as close to Ursa as he could. The Barbic leader wrapped her hands around him, one around his temple and the other across his arms. He let the tears falls, but not for long. Ursa wiped them away and slipped her fingers through his matted hair. 

"Go on, Baby."

Buddi swallowed, inhaled deeply and then said softly,

"She started to choke me. When she spoke…her voice was so harsh…and cruel. S..smoke came out of her mouth and she was bleeding. I could see her…her…her…bones. Her hands…they were all bone. And she said, "You made me die!" I tried to…tried…I told her I didn't want her to…she keep choking me. I…I thought I was going to die! Then, she turned into Celina. Laughing…" Buddi stopped and started to cry. 

Ursa held him close to her. "I know it's hard, Baby. But is there anything else?"

Buddi nodded, slowly. "Y…yes."

"Tell me."

Buddi forced his voice to steady.

"I woke up then. I thought that the fear was over. Then, I heard that voice…her voice. She was in my mirror. I saw her, she cracked the glass…stretched her hand through, intimidating…threatening. Then, then, that's when I got up and ran to you."

Ursa swayed a bit with him, almost a rocking motion. "Well, it's over Baby. I won't let her hurt you. I promise."

Buddi looked her. "Really?"

Ursa nodded. "By the Memory of Barbic Wood."

Buddi shuddered again. Ursa rubbed his face with her fingers. Stroked his cheeks, wet with tears. "But it was truly Alina's words that cut deep wasn't it, Baby?"

Buddi nodded and tears came again. Ursa dabbed them away and reached into the side drawer on her nightstand.

"I should have given this to you earlier, baby. But I didn't." she handed him a small package. It was decorated with small sketches, of suns, moons, and stars. Buddi noted a folded piece of paper on top. He stared at Ursa. She looked at him gently and said, "We found it in Alina's room after…after the cremation." She noted Buddi's eyes went downcast when she mentioned that. She squeezed him. "One to Sunni and this to you…from her."

Buddi slowly unfolded the paper. It was letter, short but direct:

Dear Buddi,

My sixth sense has told me since I was born whenever danger was near. I knew danger was coming. I knew that I would never grow up. I'm not sad. I know that when I go you will be. You're emotional Buddi. That's a strength. Don't let anyone tell you it isn't. Your heart is pure. 

I can't really say much. I'm hoping my actions were louder than my words are. But let me put it this way: You're like a little brother to me. Or a younger friend. I know that we started out a bit rough. Ursa pitied me. But I know that we're past that now. If I can't tell you this in person, as I don't think I'll be able to, then this letter will have to suffice. I love you. You and the others opened yourselves to me. Thank you.

I have one last thing you can do. When I go, it isn't your fault. I know that you probably will blame it on yourself but don't! That's the last thing I want. I'll tell you what I _do_ want. I want you to go on. Mourn me if you must but go on. Live, be a child. Enjoy your life. Take your package, my gift to you, and go on. Please.

Alina Gummi

Buddi laid the note down, awestruck. He slowly opened the small box. Inside, he found a black smaller box, with a golden clasp. Opening that, he found a layer of velvet. In the direct center was a small dagger. It was heavily decorated, consisting of a golden hilt with swirls of silver around it to come to a stop at the bottom of the blade. The sheath was golden with stars and half moons of silver and white. The blade itself was supernaturally sharp. Alina had wrapped a note around the blade. Buddi unwound it and read,

_"Once my father's, this blade is his tie to his Barbic heritage and my only tie to him. I pass it on to you."_

Buddi looked at Ursa. She took the box from him and put it on her nightstand. Buddi clutched her, "I believe you and her, Mama Ursa but I'm still afraid. Celina…she's ruthless."

Ursa nodded. "You can stay with Mama Ursa, baby."

Buddi clutched her and stayed close as she laid down and wrapped her arms around him. He snuggled close to her.

''Sa?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought a dagger was a sacred thing to a Barbic."

"It is." She smiled and stroked his hair. "You should feel honored she passed her dagger onto you."

"I am but…"

"But what Baby?"

"I miss her."

Ursa hugged him. "I know, baby. It'll hurt for a while but then it will gradually fade. But she asked you to live."

"I know. And I will. That was her last request. I'll do that for her, Ursa. But…Mama Ursa…will you help me? Help this pain?"

"I'll try Baby. Mama Ursa'll try."


	3. Decision to Destroy

Chapter Three: Decision to Destroy

Celina got to her feet, smiled and walked through Drekmore's halls. The halls were dark and damp, covered with dirt and cobwebs. She liked that kind of atmosphere. The heat outside was not helping the humidity. The FireWall would hold for several days.

She shook her head. That cub was clever. She had not anticipated a wall of flame. She wanted those two to suffer which was why she didn't kill them yet. She had her plan. She knew what she wanted to do. There were things far worse to suffer than death. In fact, death would be considered mercy after what she put these two through.

Celina stopped by a mirror and slid her hands down it. The glass shimmered and became a visual of Ursalia. The mirror in Ursa's room. The woman sat down by the glass and watched with amusement…

* * *

Buddi stirred and snuggled closer to Ursa. She smiled, her own tiredness not getting to her. The boy felt safe with her. After Buddi had told her what happened, Ursa had been horrified. That dream would have frightened her; Buddi must have been scared to death. That Celina…

Ursa growled. How dark was that woman? How could she do such terrible things? How could she cause so much pain? Ursa stole a gaze at her cub. He was fairly still, moving occasionally but never away from her, always toward. He was still scared. Ursa put her hands around his shoulders.

"No, don't let her hurt me." 

Ursa jerked her attention to her child. She hugged him closer to her and whispered,

"Baby, I'm here. You're all right."

The cub shuddered but calmed as Ursa started to stroke his cheeks. He leaned closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. Ursa pulled the disheveled comforter up and draped it over the child. He stayed close to her. Ursa liked him close. He still was the same cub she'd held in her arms at less than an hour old, the same cub his mother had asked her to raise, when she was in her last minutes of life. The same cub that she had fed, taught to walk and swing. The same child she loved. He would always look tiny to her, always.

Ursa's first impulse was to take Buddi back to his bed once he fell asleep. But something stopped her, something intangible. Now she turned her lamp on, very dimly as not to wake him and looked him over. 

He was small, so little compared with her. His clothing was still clinging to him, with cold sweat. His hair was matted, stringy. She instinctively pushed it aside, smoothing it back. He drew closer as she touched him and she hugged him slightly. Ursa ran her fingers down her child' neck. Unlike the other cubs of the Glens, Buddi wasn't ticklish so she was shocked when he moved. 

He winced, let out a low moan of pain.

Ursa turned the light up a bit. She focused on the cub's neck. And her heart froze.

There, along the tannish fur were blue bruises. They were quite serious bruises and had they been more severe she would have been worried about damage to his windpipe. But what alarmed her was that these were handprints. Pure and simple handprints. She could make out the individual fingers. 

Details of his nightmare came back to her…he'd said Celina had choked him. Did this mean his dream was not a dream? Did that mean Celina could enter the city any time she wished? Attack whenever she wished?

Attack her baby whenever she desired?

Ursa remembered Buddi saying Celina's hand had come through the glass. Ursa took a gaze at the time, almost sunrise. Grubbi would be awake. He was their physician. He could tend to these bruises. And Grubbi was who she went to for advice. She had to tell him. Ursa scooped her boy up into her arms and walked slowly to the door, clutching Buddi protectively. She stopped by her mirror. Somehow, Celina was using this to spy. To look in on her and her baby, on Buddi. Ursa's eyes fumed and she glared with a look that was fully Barbic and all mother,

_"You keep away from my Buddi."_

And with that, she punched the glass, cracking it, before heading out into the corridor. 

* * *

"A little bit more and then you can go, Sunni."

Sunni tried to remain still as Grubbi rubbed some ointment on her neck. It didn't hurt but it tickled. She had just noticed the marks on her neck when she woke up. She'd stayed with Grammi all night. It helped but she had not gotten much sleep. In fact, she doubted if she'd gotten an hour's worth. The Barbics knew how to heal, Sunni granted that. The ointment Grammi had burnt but this mix of herbs didn't.

"Grubbi."

The older Barbic looked up as Ursa walked in looking about as tired as the cub by her side. Grammi noted.

"Ursa? Buddi? You look tired."

Buddi yawned. "I am."

"What's up, Ursa?" Grubbi asked as he finished with Sunni's neck. "You _do_ look beat."

Ursa sighed. "Not right now, Grubbi. Can you help Buddi here?"

"Sure," he set Sunni down and picked Buddi up. "What's wrong?"

"His neck."

Grubbi felt an odd twang of fear. Sunni's wounds had been second and first degree burns, on her neck. It looked to be from a shock or something along those lines. Grubbi turned the cub's head to get a good look. Buddi involuntarily winced. Grubbi felt himself biting down a curse of surprise.

Those fingerprints…those were clearly fingerprints and not Barbic either. These were too long to be Barbic or Gummi. These were humanoid. He cursed the humans under his breath and reached into his side drawer. He took out a small light and shined that on the wounds, to get a better look.

"Ursa, grab some ice please."

Ursa nodded and opened the small compartment they had in the room. She grabbed a few cubes, wrapped them in a cloth and handed them to Grubbi. The eldest Barbic pressed gently, trying to determine the damage. Buddi whimpered, although almost silently.

"A little ointment and pain killers should suffice."

Ursa nodded. Grubbi dipped his fingers into the same container he'd used for Sunni's marks and rubbed it on Buddi's bruises, although gentler. Bruises like this hurt. As soon as he finished, he drew a small bottle from his side table and handed it to Ursa.

"A powdering in his drink at night. And Buddi, for you and Sunni right now."

He drew out a small bulb of a plant and handed it to each cub. "Eat it."

The two cubs did so and immediately felt drained. Grubbi smiled.

"Something to help you sleep. You both need it."

Ursa and Grammi nodded. Ursa pulled Buddi outside and down to his room. Buddi was still scared and didn't want to sleep. But the herb was doing it for him. His eyes were drooping. Ursa finally told him that she would take his mirror down if it bugged him. He agreed and she did as he asked. 

Then, she returned to Grubbi.

"Grubbi?"

The older Barbic smiled at his leader and gestured her in. "Looks like you could use a dose of Tilun yourself Ursa."

She smiled but shook her head. "Is that what you used?"

'Yes. But something else is bugging you right?"

She nodded. "Grubbi…Buddi ran into my room last night. Nightmares."

Grubbi looked at her. "Ursa…he hasn't done that in years."

She nodded in agreement. "I know."

She proceeded to tell him about what Buddi had told her. Grubbi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You shoulder the weight well, Ursa."

She sighed. "I just wish I knew what else to do. But Celina never reveals herself. And an attack on Drekmore is too risky."

Grubbi fingered her hair. "Aw, let's take things as they come, Ursa. In the meantime, you go rest or I'll inject you with something."

Ursa smiled. "All right I will. But the minute Buddi's awake, you wake me."

Grubbi nodded. "Acknowledged Fearless Leader."

* * *

Celina rose and conjured up two mirrors. The one in Sunni's room and the one outside Buddi's door. She couldn't enter Buddi's room directly and Ursa's mirror was cracked, which made it useless. But Celina had her ways.

"I'll crumble your spirits, cubs." She drew out a small vile in each hand, filled with black liquid.

"Your proud and carefree wills will crumble and tumble into nothingness, leaving you mere shells. But first, I have to get your guard down. And what better way to do so than to confine you until you're bored to death? And what better way to do that, than with illness?"

She poured the jars into the glass. The mist escaped into Ursalia and invaded the two's bodies. She smiled.

"Sweet dreams little ones."


	4. Weakened

Chapter Four: Weakened

A piercing light cut into Buddi's eyes. He grimaced but buried his face back into his pillow.

"Buddi!"

Buddi moaned as he realized it was Ursa. She'd drawn his window open, letting the sunlight in. He groaned again and buried his face back into his bed deeper than before. Ursa grabbed his shoulder and shook but he threw her hand off. She was a bit surprised but then said,

"Buddi. Get up. It's eight."

"Don't care. 'M Tired…"

"Buddi." Her voice had taken on that slight warning tone. Buddi pulled his comforter up over his head. Ursa was getting tired of this. She grabbed hold of the boy's covers and tugged. She felt a slight bit of resistance. But of course, Buddi could not even begin to match her strength. But she didn't pull anymore.

"Buddi. You either get up now, or I'll force you up."

Buddi wanted to get up. But eh felt so weak. He'd never felt so weak in his life. It was as if someone had zapped his strength, like a sponge. But more than that, he felt terrible. His head hurt, the very thought of standing made him dizzy enough to pass out, and his legs felt like water. But Ursa, being Ursa, would not approve of him saying, "But I don't feel good."

Suddenly, something grabbed Buddi around his torso and lifted up and out into the sunlight. 

Ursa dropped Buddi onto the ground, where he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. 

Ursa gave him the arched eyebrow look and said, "I warned you Buddi. Up."

Buddi growled. "I know, Ursa. Jeez. I'm upping, I'm upping."

Ursa managed a smile at him and said, "Good. You know that since…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Buddi howled and covered his ears.

Ursa stopped and rephrased her sentence. She knew that Buddi never wanted to hear about Missy's death. It was still a pain in his heart. It hurt her too but her pain was getting easier to bury. Buddi was a cub and such a strong pain was not so easily forgotten in a child. Even a child Barbic.

"Ever since Celina showed up," she finally said. "That we have to be prepared. You know that I put your training early so you can play later. But you have to get up."

Buddi nodded and got to his feet, refusing to look dizzy.

"All right. Ursa, I'm up."

Ursa headed to the door. "I'll be waiting outside. If you aren't out there in ten minutes, I expect to find you eating. Understood?"

Buddi nodded but immediately regretted it. Swallowing the nauseating pain, he said,

"Acknowledged, Ursa,"

Ursa left.

Buddi felt a terrible longing to lie back down but couldn't. He knew if he did, he'd fall back asleep and then Ursa'd really be mad. He felt bad enough physically. He didn't need to be tormented mentally with her lectures. He stumbled to his closet and drew out a fresh tunic.

But the mere act of walking downstairs, made beads of sweat pop out of his forehead.

* * *

"Well, well, Buddi, you decided to join us, huh?"

Buddi sighed at Grubbi's lame attempt to make him smile and said,

"Sure. I'd rather walk downstairs myself than have Ursa make me."

Grubbi looked at him, with an odd look on his face. "Buddi? Are you-"

"I'm fine, Grubbi." He managed a smile. "Just hungry. What do you got?"

Grubbi smiled. "Let's see…aw, you chose and I'll fix it."

Buddi sighed. "Anything with caffeine or sugar."

Grubbi smiled and drew some batter out to form some plankins. The sweet kind. There was the regular and the kind he used to make for Ursa and Gritty and now made for Buddi. The kind with sweetener added. They took less time to cook too. He reached into the icebox and handed Buddi a cold glass and filled it with some rilyn. It was a juice similar to orange juice but sweeter. In fact, one glass had enough sugar to satisfy the sweetest sweet tooth for months.

Buddi drank as Grubbi finished up the plankins. It did help him wake up but now it added to his headache. This day's training, those three hours, was going to be _very_ long. Buddi knew that already.

"Here, Little Buddi."

Buddi growled under his breath but thanked Grubbi before saying,

"Why does everyone call me that?"

Grubbi laughed. "Because you _are_ little, like it or not, Buddi."

Buddi sighed and took a bite, chewing slowly. "I know Grubbi. But do you always have to remind me?"

Grubbi gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's not easy being the little one is it?"

Buddi shook his head. "It stinks. You adults get to do so much more. It's not fair."

"Well, we were like you once, Little Buddi."

Buddi turned and found Ursa standing by the door, arms crossed but a smile on her older face.

"Trust me, Grubbi was no better."

Grubbi gave the younger Barbic a playful glare. "Very funny, Ursa. If I'd have let you do whatever you wanted, you would have broken your neck at least fifty times."

He smiled at Buddi and pretended to whisper, although Ursa could obviously still hear.

"Learning medicine wasn't just my choice. With that girl to look after, it was a necessity."

"Hey!"

But it worked. Buddi covered his mouth and laughed at the thought of Ursa getting in trouble.

Buddi ate silently a few more minutes, actually anxious to get away. The smells were starting to play with his head. It was making his headache rise in pain intensity. He took a last bite and then got up. Grubbi took it from him.

"I'll handle this. You two go train." Ursa nodded and gestured for Buddi. As the two left, Grubbi called,

"Ursa?"

"Hmm?"

"Go easy, huh? He _is_ a child."

Ursa said nothing but nodded her acknowledgement. That didn't mean she'd listen but it was something.

* * *

"Buddi Barbic! How many times do I have to remind you? Keep your eyes on me!"

Buddi nodded and readjusted his stance. He locked eyes with her. But it was so hard, he was so tired. He felt so weak, like anything could make him collapse like a deflated float. But he tried not to show it. He swallowed and met Ursa's blow. But even that was hard. He was sluggish…tired.

"I know, Ursa."

She gave him a fierce glare. "Then, do it!"

He nodded and held his spear up again. He'd managed to get through the first hour with no problems but now the second hour was wearing on his rapidly depleting strength.

And he had thought hand-to-hand was hard before!

Ursa struck out but Buddi blocked, although barely. But before he even had a chance to counterattack, Ursa swept his feet out from under him and with a nudge sent him falling onto the ground. Buddi could hear her low growl of disappointment and irritation even before she leapt down.

Buddi lay there a minute, breathing deeply. It hurt. It…hurt. The pain was there, a headache, muscles pains, and dizziness. Such an intensity of aches. But before he could dwell on them, someone grabbed his hand and yanked him up. Ursa took his spear and groaned.

"Buddi? Did you even _listen_ to me?"

"Yes. I did. I'm sorry. Must be an 'off' day."

Ursa did not smile at his lame attempt to cool her down. Rather, she crossed her arms and then, grabbed his arm by the upper section and yanked him so he was close to her. Buddi fought to keep his balance as the dizziness increased. Ursa hissed,

"Buddi Barbic. That is _not_ an excuse. An 'off' day will not do a thing to save your hide in battle. You have to be ready _before_ an enemy. Comprehend?"

Buddi nodded. "I get it."

Ursa released him but then smiled faintly. "Still…let's take a break. I need something to eat. You hungry?"

Buddi shook his head. Ursa gave him an odd glance but shrugged. "Suit yourself. In an hour be ready for weapons' training, alright?"

Buddi nodded. "Okay."

Buddi took off to his room. He did not know why he felt so tired. But with this hour, he was gonna use it to his advantage.

The cub collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed, and was asleep before his eyes had fully closed.

* * *

"Great shot, Calla!"

The Princess of Dunywn smiled at her Gummi friend. She reached up and removed her shot arrow; apples were pierced on the end. She handed it to Sunni and drew another. The yellow furred girl was trying to be happy but ever since they'd left Ursalia, she'd felt drained and sick.

"-Sunni?"

"Huh? What?"

Calla looked at her, with concern.

"Sunni? Are you alright?"

"Sure, I just…I miss Buddi."

Calla suddenly covered her mouth and giggled a girlish laugh. Sunni looked at her.

"What?"

"I think someone L-I-K-E-S _Buddi_!"

Sunni flushed with both embarrassment and pain.

"I…he's my best friend. Or one of 'em anyway," she quickly added.

Calla smiled. "Alright. I still say you're a bit more than best friends-"

"We aren't. I don't think."

Calla smiled. "I'm sorry I can't let you shoot the bow. It's too big for you."

"It's…it's okay." Sunni waved her hand dismissively and stumbled away. But before she got far, she collapsed.

"Sunni!"

Calla ran to her unconscious friend and rolled her over. Fear shot through the Princess's heart. Sweat was pouring down her best friend's face and her cheeks were flushed rose pink. Calla could feel the heat vibrating from her. It was a fever, and a high one. Calla swung her bow over her left shoulder and cradled Sunni up into her arms. She ran back to the Glen and jumped down into it at a speed that left her speechless.

"Grammi! Gruffi! Zummi! Someone!"

Grammi was walking to the kitchen when she heard the girl's shout,

'Calla, dear what's- Sunni!"

Grammi took Sunni into her arms as Calla stammered,

"We were talking and she just passed out."

Grammi nodded. She was fairly calm but placed a hand on Sunni's forehead. Tears of fear shot through her eyes. She had felt a fever before but never one like this. She raced into the bathroom and drew out what they called a Temperature strip. It was a small tube that they inserted into the mouth. But if Sunni had eaten lately, it would not provide an accurate reading. However, she had not and the reading came: One hundred even. That was three degrees over the normal temperature of ninety-seven. She shook her head. "No wonder. The girl's positively burning up with fever."

"I knew she was acting odd!"

Grammi nodded. "Here, let's get the poor thing in bed."

The two females carried Sunni into her room. Calla turned her sheets down as Grammi stripped her down into her underclothes. Then, gently she laid the girl Gummi down. The girl moaned faintly as she began to come to. Calla went into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. Grammi thanked her with a nod.

"Here pumpkin," Grammi draped the folded cloth on the girl's forehead. Sunni moaned lightly,

"Buddi…"

* * *

"Buddi!"

The child moaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up. 

Ursa looked at him sternly.

"What are you doing?"

He swallowed. "Uh…sleeping?"

Ursa yanked him up. "Out now. I don't _want_ to hear you're tired. You're a Barbic and Barbics are tough!"

Buddi groaned. He still felt tired.

Ursa dragged the cub outside and thrust his bow into his hands. She almost yelled at him again but then he looked at her. With those wide eyes, shimmering and blinking. The innocence was blinding. She sighed.

"Buddi, that look still works."

Buddi managed a small smile. "I know."

Ursa looked at him, biting down a smile. "Just shoot."

Buddi nodded and fought the weakness. He drew the arrow back and released. But it strayed and only hit the outermost circle. Ursa gave him a warning glance.

"Buddi. Concentrate and focus!"

"Okay, okay."

Ursa waited but with every shot, he grew worse, not better. Finally, Ursa grabbed his hands.

"Buddi, you know how to aim. Why aren't you? Your arrows are straying."

Buddi shrugged and started to pull back again. His vision began to swirl. He fought the weakness and trembled slightly.

"I…I don't-"

The cub's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, dropping his bow.

"Buddi!"

Buddi felt so dizzy and weak, like he'd pass out at any minute. He felt a hand on his forehead and realized it was Ursa. She felt his brow and then each of his cheeks. Then, she dropped onto her knees in front of him. Her eyes had that motherly concern again.

"Buddi? Are you okay?" she felt his brow again. "You're pretty warm."

Buddi wanted to say, "Yes, Mama Ursa. I feel awful!"

But he was Barbic, although a little one. He wanted to prove that he was tough. He never wanted to reveal any weakness to Ursa. He stumbled to his feet.

"I..I'm all right. Just a little dizzy."

Ursa gave him a disbelieving glare. But she told herself to trust him to a certain point. "Fine then, Little One. Then, I say we work on a bit of endurance. You can't go collapsing like that."

Buddi winced as Ursa took his bow and let him over to the edge of Gordon Gorge. He remembered that trip through that natural labyrinth and sighed. Ursa looked at him. She smiled. 

"Once around the outside, Buddi. I'll go too."

"The whole thing?"

"Yes, the whole thing. Now go!"

Buddi stared at her, like she'd joke or say something like, "Just kidding." She didn't. Rather she shoved Buddi ahead of her and said, "GO!

Buddi took off but Ursa quickly plowed ahead, as her legs were longer. But before they were even halfway around, Buddi's eyes were drooping and his breaths came shortly. He tried to force strength into his legs and his lungs. But his legs were burning and his lungs were on fire. Finally, his vision swirled, his strained legs gave out, and he collapsed, face down.

Ursa turned. She'd heard a gasp for air and then a tumble. Buddi was lying still, unmoving. Her heart froze and then sped up again. She raced over to him and rolled him over, face up. She had known he was feeling badly. She'd seen it in his eyes. And now any doubt she had evaporated. 

Sweat was streaming down his face, and his cheeks had taken on a red shade. Ursa scooped his limp form up into her arms. She could feel the sweat on him. He stirred slowly and inhaled like he had just come up for air, desperately. She watched and he slowly opened his eyes, revealing small feverish pupils. Ursa picked him up into her arms.

"To bed with you, little one."

Buddi was surprised. She must have really felt bad for him. Barbics weren't bedridden except if it was necessary. Buddi knew he felt bad but he didn't think it was that bad. He tried to reject, more to prove he wasn't a wimp than anything else.

"I'm fine, Ursa. Put me down."

"No. You are _not_ fine and you and I both know it. So stop your squirming."

Buddi tried a minute more but Ursa merely pinned his arms and held his legs still. His strength was faint anyway. He gave in.

Ursa gave her Buddi a smile. He was trying to please her, to be tough. She smoothed his hair and felt the sweat of fever. She told him plainly,

"Buddi. There's a time to admit sickness. You're only a child. I don't mind it. You have no control over getting sick so I don't want you to fight it all right? Just get better. And you _do_ feel rotten, don't you?"

Buddi nodded.

Ursa nodded as she carried Buddi into Ursalia and up the stairs, back to his room. She set him down on his bed and took his hood off his head. She told him, sternly and commandingly,

"Get your nightclothes back on. I'll be right back."

Buddi nodded as she ran off. He pulled his tunic off. It was drenched with sweat. And it felt so good to put on a clean nightshift. And his bed…those sheets had never felt so inviting. In fact, he was surprised that he didn't fall asleep before Ursa came back. But he didn't. 

"Let's see what we've got here," Ursa sat down on Buddi's bed and put a white strip of some plastic like substance across his forehead. It was actually a sewing of Barbic leaves, spun into thread and cloth. Inside was a chemical of some sort that they used to determine fever. From which it got it's name, a Fever Strip.

Ursa waited until the color of the liquid reached the end of the strip. She took the band from Buddi's brow and studied the color:

Blue, a dark blue.

The color of high fever, the darker the color, the higher the fever. The color of a regular temperature was green. She guessed that the temperature was around a hundred degrees.

She gave her child a smile. "At least a hundred, Buddi."

Buddi groaned. "That explains the pain then."

Ursa brushed his hair with her fingers. "You get some sleep and I'll be back in about an hour okay?"

Buddi nodded. Ursa got up and went to the bathroom in the cub's room. She came back out with a wet cloth. She mopped the boy's forehead and then spread the cloth over his brow. He looked at her, with feverish eyes. She put one hand to his head and massaged a bit. Buddi's eyelids started to close as her hand also numbed the pain in his head. But his legs still hurt and eh still felt terribly weak.

"Sleep Buddi."

Feeling too tired to even think of protesting, Buddi turned and closed his eyes completely. His breathing was heavy in moments.

Ursa walked outside but her heart felt afraid, she cursed in Barbic.

"I know Buddi. He does _not_ get sick in a day's time. He gets weak bit by bit." She growled. Unknowingly, she said the same thing Grammi said of Sunni at the same moment:

"And I'm betting this isn't caused naturally. I sense something…some_one_…far worse."


	5. Growing Pain and Tension

# Chapter Five: Growing Pain and Tension

## "Ursa…"

Ursa got up from the chair at the shout of Buddi. She'd been reading in her room, so she could hear Buddi. Placing the book on her bed, she walked out of her room and down to the furthest door. Opening it, she found Buddi tossed on his bed, pillow and comforter on the floor and the sheets tangled around his legs. 

"Buddi?"

The fever clutched child looked up at her, through glazed eyes. She picked him up and found him hotter than before. She asked him gently, "Buddi? Can you stand?"

He nodded.

"Good boy. Now look, I'll change these sheets. I need you to go and sponge yourself off alright?"

He nodded and stumbled into the bathroom, after grabbing some fresh clothes. Ursa waited until he closed the door before starting to strip the bed. The sheets were clammy, hot. 

She remembered Buddi being sick before. He always wanted his Mama Ursa near him. But now that he was older, she did not have to be with him. Still, Buddi felt very hot and the worry was still present in Ursa's heart. Ursa picked the sheets up and dropped them down the chute to the cleaning room. Grubbi always took care of that. She picked some clean ones and just as she got them back on, Buddi opened the door and stumbled back in. 

Ursa ran to him and picked him up to carry him the rest of the way.

Buddi curled up and said,

"Ursa, I hurt. It hurts."

Ursa gave him a smile. "I know Buddi. One more check on your temperature and then you can sleep all right? Grubbi ahs some herbs I'll bring you."

Buddi nodded and laid face up. Ursa placed the strip on his forehead again. The color changed, grew darker. Finally, Ursa lifted it to study it. Her throat clogged and she swallowed hard.

"102." Ursa shook her head. "That's high."

She looked to Buddi. He closed his eyes, turned onto his side. She took the compress and drenched it again. Wringing the excess water out, she laid the cloth over her boy's forehead.

She stayed with him a minute, considering. One hundred and two was high but not awfully high. Still, the temptation to stay with her baby was strong. But she decided to go and get those herbs she promised and then see what happened. She sighed. She felt so helpless. There was nothing else she _could_ do.

* * *

"Sunni?"

The yellow furred girl looked up as Grammi came in with a bowl of medication. She nodded at Sunni who forced herself up. Before giving the girl the doze of medicine, Grammi slips the temperature strip under her tongue. In a few minutes, she bit down a curse as it had risen to one hundred and two.

"Here Sunni." Grammi held a spoonful of some black liquid to her lips. Extremely reluctantly, Sunni let her lips part and swallowed the liquid.

"Argg!" Sunni gagged. It was twice as bad as she thought. But when the terrible taste began to fade so did her headache. That stuff worked. Although, she wished that it could have tasted better. But then again, if it tasted good she'd probably want it when she didn't need it.

"Sleep now, Sunni." Grammi got up and left but not before placing a cool compress on the girl's forehead. 

Sunni tried. But she couldn't. The pain was dulled a bit but it was still there and she was worried. She wanted to know how Buddi was, if he-

"Hey Sunni!"

The yellow furred girl smiled as Cubbi walked in. He put a vase on her nightstand, filled with daises.

"I picked them while I was fighting a dragon today."

Sunni smiled and shook her head. Cubbi had the imagination of five ten year olds.

"Thanks Cubbi"

The boy nodded, sincerely. "You're welcome. How do you feel?"

Sunni shrugged, "Crummy I guess."

Cubbi nodded. "Grammi doesn't think it's natural."

Sunni nodded. "I agree. I say it's Celina."

"But…she wants to…well…stop you from growing up."

Cubbi could not bring himself to say kill or murder even though he knew that that was exactly that witch's plan. He didn't want to remind Sunni although she probably thought about it every other minute, if not every other second. He didn't want to help.

Sunni nodded again at the younger cub. "She plays a dangerous game, Cubbi. She's cruel. And…"

Sunni stopped and closed her eyes. "She's ruthless and cold…and…al..so…she ha..s…n..o….hea..r..t."

Cubbi left as the sickness once again made her sleep. He was worried about her and hoped that he'd helped some, if only a little bit. He felt helpless. For all their bickering, he truly did love Sunni, as an older sister. And he wished with all his heart at that moment that he could do more for her.

* * *

"Buddi!"

Ursa raced into Buddi's room. She'd heard cries of pain and had raced to it. And now her heart felt like it would shatter.He was crouched, coughing and coughing with no signs of stopping. She grabbed his arms and then yanked his top off, bearing his chest. She took a single herb from her pouch. One that she always had. Crushing it into between her hands, with her strength alone, she raced into the bathroom and made it liquidly and poured it in the bowl that she put the compress in.

Panic barely under control, Ursa raced back and drenched the washcloth in the herb. Placing it on her child's chest, she let out a sigh of relief as his coughing fit stopped. He gasped for air. 

"Buddi…"

Ursa said nothing else but hugged him tightly to her. He felt so hot. Ursa pulled him into her lap and stripped him down to his underclothes before lying him back down. She kept the cloth on his chest, although the coughs had stopped. She placed the fever strip on his forehead again. This time…

It was black.

Danger Zone fever…. the same as Sunni's had risen to at that exact moment:

One hundred and four. Everything went black in Ursa's eyes. Her baby…her precious little one…

"Ursa?"

The Barbic leader turned. Gritty entered, curious. 

"How is he?"

"One hundred and four."

Gritty's jaw dropped. H knew Buddi was sick, but that high. That was danger zone territory. Gritty met her eyes. Ursa nodded. "Tell Grubbi to bring two trays tonight, Gritty."

"You're going-"

"I'm staying with Buddi."

Gritty knew when Ursa could be talked out of something and he would never be able to talk her out of this. So he nodded and left the two alone.

"'Sa?"

Ursa looked at the cub. "What is it, Buddi?"

"Hurts, it hurts."

"I know."

"Make it stop." He snuggled close to her. "Make it stop!"

"Shhh," Ursa rubbed his forehead. "Sleep Baby. Sleep."

Buddi consented. His eyes closed but Ursa was scared to death. That fever was so high…if it didn't go down, he might…

She felt her heart throb with pain. The mere thought made her ill to the heart.She grabbed her baby's hand and watched him sleep. He breathed shallowly. But it was steady…for now.

"I won't leave you, baby. Mama Ursa's staying right here."


	6. Fighting Back the Pain

Chapter Six: Fighting Back the Pain

"Close your eyes."

Sunni did as Grammi asked her and felt the stinging liquid pour over her. Alcohol. Her fever had gotten past acceptable so Grammi took to bathing her. Alcohol would bring it down, she'd said. Right now, Sunni didn't care. She was so hot and miserable that she was beyond caring.

In fact, the pain had gotten so bad that Sunni had shocked herself, saying,

"Let me die."

It was a grim fact but a fact. In her dreams, relief came as death.

But this mix of alcohol and herbs gave her relief. It was faint but it was something. It was so cool. It cooled her burning body. But it did nothing for the pain her body, like the weakness in her legs and the fire inside her throat and her legs. But she tried to take the small comfort she could get. 

"Stay with me, Sunni dear."

Sunni jerked her body up, trying to keep from falling asleep. Even while she was in a bath, the weakness could be deadly. Now she understood why Grammi insisted on bathing her. Sunni had originally said she could do it herself but Grammi was far more determined than she was. Even usually Grammi was but when Sunni was sick, her will weakened.

"Okay, that's enough."

Grammi picked her up a bit and wrapped a towel around her. Sunni instinctively drew to her. Grammi took her back to her room and wrapped her in new underclothes before finally drying her hair. Sunni was weak enough and wet hair was asking for those ammonia germs to come flying.

"How do you feel dear?"

Sunni groaned. She felt terrible and beyond terrible.

"Rotten…just plain rotten."

Grammi wet a washcloth and dabbed the already present sweat on her forehead.

"Sleep, Sunni. That'll help."

Sunni nodded. She couldn't do anything but sleep. It was wearing on her but she couldn't do anything else. She hurt too much. And even now, she was so weak that she thought that she'd pass out at any minute.

Her feelings were right, as they had been lately.

She was asleep and in dreams before Grammi even had laid the compress on her brow.

* * *

Buddi was faintly aware of his surroundings but not entirely. He was so hot. And he was tired but in so much pain he couldn't sleep. The pain was agonizing. He felt someone grab his hand and give it a delicate squeeze. He swallowed and immediately groaned in pain as the fire burst loose in his throat again.

"Baby?"

Buddi forced his eyes to slide open. Ursa gave him a smile and stroked his forehead with a damp cloth. He sighed. That felt good. But he still hurt and he still felt like he'd pass out but didn't dare sleep as the pain prevented it. He swallowed again and grabbed Ursa's hands.

"Mama Ursa…it hurts. Make it stop."

Ursa looked at her child. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks had long since turned bright red, with fever. She pulled him up so that he was cradled in his arms. He was burning up. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"What hurts, Baby?"

Buddi motioned to his head. Ursa nodded.

"Okay, your head. What else?"

His hands went to his throat, his stomach and his arms and legs. Ursa finally said,

"Oh, poor Baby. You hurt everywhere?"

Buddi nodded. Ursa bit her lower lip. His face was flushed and sweaty. She put the back of her wrist to his cheeks, his throat and then finally to his bare chest. All his body felt like a fire, it was so hot. Ursa watched him cling to her, considering her options. She could-

Suddenly, Buddi gasped and drank in air as if he was desperate. Then, he stopped breathing and went limp in Ursa's arms.

"Buddi? Buddi? BABY!"

Ursa laid him down and did not even think, she reacted on instinct. Grabbing his wrist, she found a faint pulse, already growing weaker. Forcing his mouth open, she put her lips against his and forced her air into his lungs. She waited a moment and got no response. She pressed her lips again and pushed her air into his limp form. Nothing. Fighting the tears in her heart from appearing in her eyes, she pushed again, desperately.

Buddi gasped for air.

Ursa's heart started again. She held her child close and put the fever strip on his forehead again as he gulped air. When she took it off, she felt the fear freeze her heart again:

"One hundred and six!"

Buddi looked at her, pleading: 

"Make it stop."

Ursa took her cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it around Buddi, like he was a newborn again. Scooping him up, she slowly walked out of the room and down to Grubbi's room. She looked at Buddi, so miserable. He didn't deserve this. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. Ursa knocked, her face uncannily calm.

"Come in," came Grubbi's reply, that older and wiser voice kind.

"Grubbi?"

The oldest Barbic looked up as Ursa came in. She said nothing irrelevant but skipped directly to the point.

"I need those herbs we have for fever."

Grubbi stared at her. Those herbs were extremely rare. Ursa would not ask for them unless she absolutely needed them. Grubbi looked at Buddi. His face was flushed and pale, sweat beading on his forehead. Grubbi looked at Ursa and nodded. 

"How many?"

"Three. One for the compress, one for the drink and one for a bath."

Grubbi nodded. He drew three small roots from a cabinet. They were about the size of onions. He took two of them and split them down the center. He chopped one up in fine powder and put it in an empty bottle, which he gave to Ursa. That would be for the drink. He took the second and ground it into a chunky powder for the bath. Finally he opening the third and removed the pulp and juice, which he mixed into one for the compress. He gave the three substances to Ursa. She thanked him, sincerely.

Ursa laid Buddi down as soon as got back. Then, she took the herb for a bath and started to run one. Buddi looked at her. He felt too weak. He didn't want a bath, he wanted to sleep. Ursa seemed almost able to read his thoughts.

"I'll help you Buddi."

She chuckled at the way his already red cheeks blushed a deeper shade. "Buddi, I used to do it all the time. And you're too weak to do it alone."

Buddi nodded. Ursa added the herbs to the water. The liquid turned a faint blue color. That was good. She went back to Buddi. He didn't have much on, just his underclothes. She helped him peel those off. They had to peeled; they were so damp with sweat.

Then, Ursa lifted Buddi up into her arms and carried him into the bathroom. She'd purposely made the water cool, as she knew Buddi was hot enough already. She knelt down to sit on her knees and set her cub into the waters. He instinctively tried to hang onto the sides but he was too weak and would have collapsed had Ursa not been there to hold him up. She pushed him against the side of the tub, so that he had a support.

Ursa took some of the herb she saved and rubbed it into a washcloth. It foamed, bluish foam. She pulled Buddi to her and scrubbed his chest and arms, until they were coated with similar foam. She took another cloth and drenched it in water before wiping the foam from Buddi's body. 

Buddi let Ursa wash him. It helped. The smells alone had some sort of effect. His whole body felt cooler. And it felt good to be cared for. In fact, before Buddi knew it, the bath was over and Ursa was picking him up and wrapping him in warm towel.

Buddi was only half aware of what was happening. Ursa dried him, leaving his fur fluffy, like a puppy's. But she didn't dress him. She just laid him down and covered him up. He drew his knees to his chest. Ursa sat by him, and started to stroke his face.

"I'll wash your clothes. For now, just stick with the blankets al right?"

Buddi nodded and moved his head so that it was leaning against her legs. She smiled and stroked his hair and face again. Buddi was tired, exhausted. She could tell, by the way he breathed, so slowly and evenly.

And his temperature had dropped.

She could feel that but she drenched the compress and laid it on his forehead. Buddi breathed in her scent.

"Ursa?"

"Yes? What is it, Buddi?"

"I'm…I'm sorry for all this. I mean, you usually would-" He stopped and coughed, for a few minutes, "be training but now you have to be with me all the time."

Ursa smiled and knelt, kissing his temple. It felt so warm against her lips. His fever was still high but she was relieved to know that it had dropped from the danger zone. But she still wouldn't leave him.

"It's okay, baby. It's not your fault."

Buddi started to say something else but stopped. He closed his eyes. Ursa laid him down on his bed and pulled his comforter tighter around him. She lay by him and draped her arm around him, protectively. 

Buddi was asleep in minutes. Ursa's own worry and concern was taking her, overwhelming her. If her baby had…she shook her head. They would conquer this. They would find a way to beat this demon spawn, this Celina back to wherever she came from. Ursa tightened her grip on Buddi. 

Buddi didn't know if it was the herbs or not.

But knowing ursa was there…at that moment, the pain went from unbearable to tolerable.

He and the pain were fighting a battle but as long as Ursa was there, as long as his Mama Ursa was there…

He was winning.


	7. Beyond Her Limit

Chapter Seven: Beyond Her Limit

Gritty opened the door to Buddi's room. He was looking for Ursa and guessed that he'd find her here. She'd been with the boy nonstop for the past two days. In fact, Gritty doubted if she'd slept at all. But his beliefs were fulfilled as sure enough, Ursa was there.

She was lying beside Buddi, one arm draped over his body, protecting him. Gritty walked over to her and saw that she'd fallen asleep although her breathing wasn't that of a heavy dreamer. He looked at her. Her eyes had circles under them and her whole face looked tired. Her normally smooth blond hair had a ragged look to it and was spilling around her shoulders.

Gritty knelt to shake her shoulder. 

Ursa's hand shot up and grabbed his and her eyes flew open, blazing protectively. Then, she recognized him.

"Oh, Gritty."

The Barbic laughed. "Tense?"

Ursa nodded. She looked at Buddi. He was still flushed and bit sweaty. Hot. His fever was still high. Ursa felt someone tap her shoulder. Gritty handed the strip to her. She nodded and put it on her sleeping child's forehead. After a minute she took it away and shook her head.

"Still one hundred and four."

Gritty sighed, wrung out the compress, and laid it back on Buddi's forehead. He let out a low moan of pain and rolled over, scrunching his knees up to his belly. Ursa stroked his hair. Then, she turned as someone touched and smoothed her own. Gritty gave her a smile and let her hair fall through his fingers.

"You're tired Ursa."

She shook her head. "I'm okay, Gritty. Just as long as Buddi makes it."

Gritty gave her a smile. "He's a Barbic, Ursa. He'll be all right. He's as stubborn as you are."

Ursa glared at him.

Gritty went on, "I worry about him now but I also worry about you. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't."

Gritty sighed. "You need to sleep, Ursa. I'll stay with Buddi."

Ursa shook her head. "No, I want to stay with my Buddi."

"But Ursa-"

"I'm FINE!"

"Ursa…"

"Gritty," her voice was pinched, tight. But softer. She didn't want to wake Buddi. "I said that I'm alright. Believe me, okay?"

Gritty sighed and growled under his breath. By the Great Gummies, she was _so_ stubborn! If she kept going like this, she'd hurt herself. In fact, Gritty was sure she'd _already_ hurt herself. She was peevish, tense. As a leader, she was usually tense, but now she was especially irritable. Gritty looked at her.

She was stroking Buddi's hair again.

Gritty got up and left. He headed for Grubbi's room. His decision was made.

Ursa would sleep, even if it wasn't voluntarily, she would sleep.

* * *

"Grubbi?"

The older Barbic walked to his door and stepped aside to let Gritty in. The normally tough and confident warrior now looked worn and worried, an unusual look to see on his face. He stood against the wall and crossed his arms. He looked directly at Grubbi, his eyes locked on a task.

"Yes, what's up, gritty?'

"It's Ursa."

Grubbi sighed. He'd been concerned about her. She was staying with Buddi day in and day out but in doing so, she rarely ate anything and he could already see the effects it was having on her physical well-being. The girl always looked tired now and she was worn, worried.

"What about her?"

"I…I need you to give me some sleeping herbs."

Grubbi's head shot up. "Gritty, you aren't thinking of-"

"If it's the only way I can get her to sleep, yes. I _will_ drug her."

Grubbi winced. "I pity you if she catches you."

Gritty shrugged. "Will you help me or not?"

Grubbi sighed but reached up into the cabinet, removing small cut up herbs. 

"I was going to give Buddi some in his drink tonight, to help him sleep. I'll drug both drinks."

Gritty nodded. He hated doing this to Ursa, she was his best friend. But he also knew when the time came to put his foot down. If she didn't sleep, she'd be of no use to Buddi and couldn't help him at all.

Gritty watched as the oldest Barbic mixed the herbs together in some water. He handed the two to gritty. 

"I already prepared their trays. They're in the kitchen. Just go ahead and take them up."

Gritty nodded. "Thanks Grubbi."

Grubbi sighed. "Thank me if we survive Ursa's anger when she wakes up."

Gritty winced himself. Of all the things in the world, Ursa's temper was something that truly worried him. He'd never feared death or anything of that sort. He feared for the others, their safety he worried about but Ursa's anger was another thing that worried him. 

She had the Barbic temper.

But Gritty took the trays up.

* * *

"Ursa?"

Ursa fought the terrible weakness prying at her eyes and looked at Buddi. He was still hot, feverish. But his temper remained steady at one hundred and four. He looked at her with glassy eyes. She pulled the compress from his forehead and drenched it, before wringing it out and returning it to the child's forehead.

"What, baby?"

"My stomach, my head…everything hurts."

Ursa smiled at him, faintly. "Grubbi's going to give you some herbs to help it, Baby."

"But it hurts now!"

Ursa thought a minute and then slid her hand under the blankets and up until it was on Buddi's stomach. She started to rub it, as if he was a little child that had eaten too much sugar. Buddi felt a bit embarrassed but he didn't care as the motions did soothe the pain a bit.

"Hungry, you two?"

Ursa turned. Gritty walked in and set two trays down. One he set by Ursa on the top of the nightstand and the other he propped over Buddi's knees. Buddi thanked him, although his answer lacked the burst of energy it usually had, when he was well.

"Thanks Gritty." 

Gritty gave Ursa a smile, hoping that he didn't give anything away. Apparently, he didn't as she started to eat. Grubbi had made a sandwich for her and some thick broth for Buddi. They didn't know why but broth always helped when they were sick. 

Buddi ate slowly, and took occasionally sips of his water. Then, Ursa grabbed his hands and said,

"Drink it all, Buddi. Fluids help."

"You aren't."

Ursa gave him a smile and downed her glass in one gulp.

"Now you have no excuse."

Buddi scowled and took another bite of soup before downing the glass, slowly. But then as he set it down, he noted crystals in it…herbs. He looked at Ursa. "Are those those herbs we have for sleep?"

She nodded. "Here," she took the tray away and laid him down. As she did, she felt sluggish and tired. She fought it and laid the compress on Buddi's forehead again. As she got up, watching him drift to sleep she picked up her own glass. She felt so tired!

Then, she saw why.

In the bottom of the glass were crystals…herbs…sleeping herbs.

Her anger flared and she exited quietly, leaving Buddi to sleep. She was angry and as long as they'd drugged her she guessed someone would be near Buddi. And she didn't want to wake him. But the minute she was out of his room, her anger took her. She raced down the hall until she reached Grubbi's room. She flung it open, chest heaving with fury, and Grubbi and Gritty turned to look at her.

Ursa swayed a bit. Grubbi managed a fragile smile. The meds were starting to kick in. She stumbled forward and grabbed Gritty's shirt.

"Gritty Barbic! How could you?"

"You're tired and hurting yourself. You're blaming me for caring?"

"I told you I was fine."

Grubbi held her shoulder. "You aren't Ursa. You need sleep."

Ursa pushed him away but her force wasn't there. His hands moved an inch. He noted and nodded at her. She cursed in Barbic, under her breath. The medicines were kicking in. She felt sluggish and weak.

"Guys, I wanted to stay with Buddi. He needs me,"

"We'll watch him, Ursa." Grubbi reassured her. She stumbled. Gritty caught her.

"No…I…"

The last of the medicines conquered her weakened will power and strength. 

Her eyes slid shut and her body went slack. Gritty scooped her up in his arms. Her legs dangled over his arm and his other arm supported her neck. She was light to him. Her breathing was heavy. Gritty sighed.

"I hate that it came to this Ursa."

The two males walked down the hall, to Ursa's room. Grubbi opened the door for Gritty. The male Barbic loosened her helmet and pulled it off, letting her blond hair flow free. Grubbi pulled her sandals off and the two gently laid her down in her bed. Gritty grabbed her quilt and flung it over her body.

"You brought it on yourself, Ursa." Gritty said as he watched her, "You were going beyond your limit."

Grubbi pulled him back. "If I were you, I'd go to Buddi. Ursa may look peaceful now." He gestured to the sleeping form. "But she won't be when she wakes up."


	8. One Curse Lifted, Another Laid

# Chapter Eight: One Curse Lifted, Another Laid

Celina rose. Her work was nearly done. The Glens were worried enough to be sufficient for her plan. As soon as Sunni got better, it would be at least a week before they let her out with Cubbi. But those Barbics were far more stubborn. In fact, if she knew them, they would wait a day. They did not generally give into weakness. But after what she did to that cub of theirs, they would tie him to their waists to make sure he was safe.

She took a gaze through her mirror. She could see Buddi through the mirror in the hall. He was asleep, but still obviously in pain. But those herbs did it. It kept him locked in sleep. The herbs they'd given him were milder than those they gave their leader.

Ursa had been out for several hours, in fact, more than a day. Buddi had been given a second doze when night came, to help him sleep. He had been okay without Ursa although he did miss her being there. Grubbi was kind enough and Gritty did what he could for him. That generally meant coming in occasionally, checking his temperature and then replacing the compress on his forehead.

The Barbics thought the child's fever was falling, his sickness vanishing. But Celina had one last trick to play, one more ace up her sleeve. She looked at the cub and smirked.

"Take this into yourself, Buddi Barbic."

She let her power cut loose and then retreated back into the shadows, her dress fluttering around her legs.

* * *

Ursa opened her eyes slowly, vision slowly clearing. She sat up slowly, an aching in her head. Sheets fell around her and her hair trailed down into her eyes. It was ragged and sweaty as if she hadn't bathed for a few days. She looked at herself. She had tousled hair and clothing.

Suddenly, she remembered and all her past rage came shooting back through her blood.

"Gritty!"

She swung her feet down, yanked her sandals onto her feet and hastily brushed through her hair.

The Barbic leader stormed out into the hall. The other Barbics saw the signs of a raging and barely contained temper and quickly made themselves scarce.

Ursa's first thought was to go to Gritty and give him a piece of her mind and maybe a few of her fists. But she dismissed that. For starters, for all her skill and strength, Gritty had strength that greatly outweighed her own. Secondly, Barbics didn't swing at each other, even in livid anger. And finally:

She wanted to check on her baby.

She knocked on his door and got no reply. Opening it, she found her child tossed on his bed, sheets on the floor. And he was breathing hard, heaving. Her heart hit her throat. She ran over to him and shook him awake.

"Baby? Baby? It's me, Ursa. Come on Buddi, look at me."

Buddi did, he knew her voice. But he was confused. This room was different…spinning. He felt terrible. He'd been feeling better but now suddenly, he felt beyond terrible again. He clutched her around the waist and fought to sit up. She tried to push him down but he tried to push from her. 

That turned out to be a bad idea. 

Buddi fell from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. He heard his name being called. But he couldn't even open his eyes, he was so weak. Why him? He thought this was over with. But now, those past days of pain seemed to be haven. He would have given anything to feel as bad as he'd felt then as opposed to how he felt now.

"Buddi?"

Buddi felt someone pick him up. He felt a terrible pain his throat. He reached out to Ursa, saying desperately, in Barbic,

"Mama Ursa, water. Can you get me some water?"

Ursa's heart became a hammer. She set the cub down on his bed and poured some water from the pitcher by his bed. She scooped the cub up so she supported his head and put the glass to his lips. He sipped like a dying Gummi. He drained the glass and then stretched his hands out, indicating more. Ursa refilled the glass. He drained it quickly and then asked for more.

"Baby?"

Buddi looked at her, begging. She, although it was against her better judgment, refilled his glass a third time. 

And then trice more.

Only then, did Buddi stop begging for water.

He leaned against his 'mama Ursa.' She pulled the strip from the counter and slapped it onto his forehead. It turned that terrible black shade again, stopping Ursa's heart. It had never been this high. But it had been only a low fever a few days ago. How could it have shot up six degrees in so little time?

"Come on Buddi." She took Buddi in her arms, cradled him tightly, motherly. "You're going to Grubbi, right now."

He didn't protest, just leaned against her. She carried him out until she reached Grubbi's room. Switching Buddi's weight to one arm, she knocked. Barely waiting, she opened the door. Grubbi turned, surprised to see her awake. Those herbs he gave her had kept her locked in sleep for two whole days but should have lasted for three. But Ursa's eyes were panicked. He met her eyes.

"What's wrong Ursa?"

She looked down at Buddi. Grubbi followed, and immediately panicked as well. The cub had begun to recover but now, he looked twice as worse as he had before. Grubbi felt his forehead, found it drenched in sweat. His eyes were glassy, clouded. He looked at the Barbic healer, pleading and begging without even saying one word.

Ursa cut into Grubbi's concentration.

"Grubbi! Please, give him something! Anything! Help my Buddi!"

Grubbi sighed. "I can't Ursa. Not yet. Anymore this soon and we risk an overdose of drugs."

Ursa's heart felt heavier than stones. She locked eyes with the older Barbic. "Then what do I do? Tell me Grubbi. I have to help him!"

Grubbi smiled at her with sympathy. The woman loved the child with all her heart. He told her,

"Use your mother instincts, Ursa. What does the mother in you say?"

Ursa thought and said, "A cool bath to help his pain and heat, and keep him still."

Grubbi nodded. "A trained Barbic physician would have said the same."

Ursa nodded but asked, "Grubbi? When it's safe can…"

"I'll send you some herbs for him when I know it's safe."

Ursa thanked him, in Barbic. Then, cradling Buddi closer she walked out and back to Buddi's room. He was so hot. No normal fever would have climbed like that. Celina, no doubt. Ursa's anger grew; she drew her hands into tight fists. Buddi stirred. Fighting the pain, he said,

"Mama Ursa. Make it stop…please!"

Ursa put her finger against his lips, "Hush Buddi!"

Buddi fell silent. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He just lay in her arms, eyes resting as she stripped him down again and gave him a small bath in the cool water. He opened his eyes then and said,

"Mama Ursa…that feels good."

She smiled and dumped a small bucket of water over his head, sending his hair trailing into his eyes. She scrubbed his hair, to get the sweat and dirt out before dumping the bucket again, getting the soap out. Just as before, the bath went quickly and soon the cub was sitting in Ursa's lap, nude and having his fur dried. But Ursa combed it this time, to make it smooth.

"Buddi?" Ursa laid him back in bed, after changing the sheets, while Buddi sat still. He was still hot, terribly hot. Ursa knew this had to be Celina and she felt a terrible and aching urge to grab whomever this demon was and pulverize her.

"Hmm?"

"Sleep."

It was not a request and Buddi knew it. He also knew that he couldn't, not with this pain. He shook his head.

"No, Ursa."

"It wasn't a suggestion Buddi Barbic. That was a direct order. Sleep."

"I…I can't, Ursa. It hurts too much."

Ursa started to smooth his hair. Buddi practically begged her,

"At least let me read!"

Ursa shook her head but took his book from the shelf, the one on legends. She looked at her 'baby.'

Normally too mature to be worthy of that nickname, this child was every bit her baby. He was the same cub that was the mature trainee she taught but also a sick child, wanting his 'mama.'

"Buddi? Which legend? I want you resting but I'll read to you."

Buddi stared. "You…will?"

She smiled. "You're sick, little one. Of course I will."

Buddi snuggled close to her and said,

"The second chapter."

Ursa nodded. Flipping the pages, she started to read.

The two Barbics remained like that for a while. When she finished the chapter, she read another. Occasionally, she'd take sips of water, to wet her throat. Normally, she would not have done such a thing as she only read to him occasionally and only individual words. Buddi came to her sometimes, always asking,

"Ursa? What's this mean?" or "What do they mean by this?"

But now as she read to him and he leaned into her, she felt no embarrassment. She was glad she could help her cub forget the pain, if just temporarily. But even as she did, and even as she felt his fever fall by the hour, her motherly protection did not fall.

And with good reason.

Celina was behind this.

And that woman was cruel and heartless….but

She could plan.

* * *

Celina flicked her fingers, convinced that her spell had run its course. The adults would shield their children for a while now. Enough to drive the children up the wall. That was what she needed. She had her second part to attack with now, mainly on the Barbics. They were not as easy to cripple as the Glens.

She smiled. Buddi and Sunni would recover form the sickness soon.

"But Gummies," she hissed. "This is one curse lifted. I'm more than ready to lay down another."

### End of Part One

#### To Be Continued…


End file.
